Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to assembly apparatuses and methods and, more particularly, is directed to apparatuses and methods for dispensing L-shaped duct connectors from a vertical stack of connectors to enable the connectors to be sequentially laterally advanced to a position wherein they may be installed in flanges provided at the end of duct sections.
2. Description of the Invention Background
In the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning industry, ducts fabricated from various types of sheet metal materials are typically used to transport conditioned air throughout factories, office buildings and other structures. One could surmise that perhaps there are collectively thousands of miles of such ducts in such structures throughout the world.
Typical heating, ventilation and air conditioning duct arrangements comprise rectangular-shaped elongated hollow sections that are fastened together at their ends to form a single duct assembly. It has been found that such xe2x80x9csectionalxe2x80x9d duct assemblies are more structurally sound than a single non-sectional duct of similar length. In such sectional duct assemblies, the duct sections must be perfectly aligned to prevent the duct assembly from buckling and to enable airtight seals to be established and maintained between each duct section.
Over the years, a variety of different xe2x80x9cflange-typexe2x80x9d joint assembly arrangements have been developed for connecting adjacent ends of rectangular sheet metal ducts. One method that is commonly employed consists of affixing or forming sections of C-shaped channels around the perimeter of each duct adjacent to their open ends. Thereafter, L-shaped corners or connector plates are then inserted into the channels at each corner of the duct. The duct sections are then abutted together and bolts are inserted through openings in the abutting L-shaped connectors to fasten the duct sections together.
The method of positioning and installing the L-shaped connectors into the channels can be time consuming when performed manually. The assembly apparatus and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,283,944 and 5,321,880, respectively purport to automate the installation of connectors into the channels formed on the end of duct segments. However, that apparatus and method require the use of special connectors that must be formed with upstanding protrusions for preventing the connectors from nesting when they are arranged in a vertical stack for dispensing purposes. The formation of such protrusions increase the costs associated with fabricating the connectors and, therefore, undesirably contribute to the overall expense of the duct system.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for dispensing L-shaped duct connectors from a vertical stack of connectors to enable the connectors to be sequentially laterally advanced to a position wherein they may be installed in flanges provided at the end of duct sections without requiring the use of expensive connectors that are formed with upstanding protrusions to prevent the connectors from nesting together.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, there is provided apparatus for sequentially dispensing L-shaped connectors from a stack of nested L-shaped connectors. In one embodiment, the apparatus comprises a hopper for supporting the stack of nested L-shaped connectors and a separator oriented for engagement with a second L-shaped connector in the stack that is in nested engagement with a first bottommost L-shaped connector in the stack. The separator is so oriented such that, upon application of a lateral force to the first bottommost L-shaped connector when in a restrained position, the separator is contacted by second L-shaped connector to move the second L-shaped connector out of nested engagement with the first bottommost L-shaped connector and thereby permit the first bottommost connector to be laterally advanced out of the restrained position. Thereafter, the separator then permits the second L-shaped connector to move to the restrained position.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises an apparatus for sequentially dispensing and moving L-shaped connectors from a stack of nested L-shaped connectors to installation positions above corresponding C-shaped channel flanges attached to duct segments. The apparatus includes a base and a hopper that is attached to the base. The hopper is sized to support a stack of nested L-shaped connectors. In addition, the apparatus includes a separator that is oriented for engagement with a second L-shaped connector in the stack that is in nested engagement with a first bottommost L-shaped connector in the stack. The separator is so oriented such that, upon application of a lateral force to the first bottommost L-shaped connector when in an restrained position, the second L-shaped connector contacts the separator to thereby move the second L-shaped connector out of nested engagement with the first bottommost L-shaped connector to permit the first bottommost connector to be laterally advanced out of the restrained position. The separator further permits the second L-shaped connector to move to the retrained position. In addition, the apparatus includes an advancement assembly that is attached to the base. The advancement assembly selectively advances the first bottommost connector from the restrained position to the installation position.
Still another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method of sequentially dispensing L-shaped connectors from a stack of nested L-shaped connectors. The method includes orienting a plurality of L-shaped connectors in a stack such that each L-shaped connector is in nesting engagement with at least one adjacent L-shaped connector within the stack. The method further includes moving a second bottommost L-shaped connector in the stack from nesting engagement with a first bottommost connector in the stack and applying a lateral force to the first bottommost connector.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide apparatuses and methods that can be effectively used to automatically advance L-shaped connectors out of a stack of nested L-shaped connectors to positions wherein they can be installed in C-shaped flanges attached to duct segments. Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior automated corner installation devices that require the use of special connectors. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the embodiments proceeds.